Conference calls (e.g., teleconferences) typically involve three or more participants communicating with each other at the same time. A participant typically enters a conference call by calling a conference system (e.g., sometimes referred to as a conference bridge). The conference system usually responds to the call by prompting the participant for an access code. The conference system then grants the participant access to the conference call in response to receiving and verifying the access code.
One problem with existing conference systems is that existing access codes are usually the same for all conferences organized by the same conference initiator using the same service provider. This means that a participant can access any conference organized by that conference initiator, regardless of whether that participant is invited to a conference. This is undesirable in that an uninvited participant may have access to confidential conferences.
Another problem with existing conference systems is that participants often attempt to access a conference by entering the access code prior to the start of the conference and are put on “hold” until the conference starts. However, the conference initiator and sometimes the participants are charged for the time while participants are on “hold.”